From Ashes to Ashes
by HungerGamer
Summary: Słowa uderzają albo w głowę, albo w serce. RosjaxLitwa. Nie, nie jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, owszem, pierwsze opublikowane. Uzyskało dobrą opinię wśród moich znajomych, więc czemu nie podzielić się z innymi :


_**Remembering and being more than far away**_

_**I watched you like you watch a star**_

_**Through the darkness, struggling to see something**_

_**I loved you more than I ever could've told you**_

_- Znowu tu siedzisz, Feliksie?_

_Ze zdezorientowaną miną chłopak odwrócił głowę napotykając rozbawione spojrzenie Litwy. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, choć nieco niepewnie._

_- Taa… wiesz, jak bardzo lubię twoje… to znaczy, wiesz, Litewskie widoki._

_Toris roześmiał się i usiadł na trawie obok przyjaciela. Odkąd pamiętał zawsze siadali na polu, kiedy nie było ani zbyt gorąco, ani za zimno, kiedy zboże przed nimi nabierało złocistej barwy w porównaniu do szarego nieba, a kiedy, jednak pomimo obecnych burych chmur, skądś przedzierał się blask słońca._

_- Myślisz, że będzie padać, Licia? – odezwał się Feliks patrząc w niebo, a Litwa wzruszył ramionami również spoglądając ku górze. _

_- Nie sądzę – odparł. Nie przepadał specjalnie za taką pogodą. Wolał bezchmurne niebo, słońce i lekki wiaterek, a już na pewno nie deszcz. Feliks, z drugiej strony, lubił w zasadzie każdą pogodę, nawet najgorsza burza nie mogła go zatrzymać w domu. – Zresztą, deszcz w niczym by ci nie przeszkodził, prawda? – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem._

_- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Feliks przekrzywiając nieco głowę w zapytaniu. Litwa odchylił się na ramionach do tyłu czując się niezwykle zrelaksowany. _

_Rzadko zdarzało mu się być całkowicie rozluźnionym, gdyż zwykle musiał zważać na to, co mówił i robił będąc w pobliżu Rosji, który bacznie mu się przyglądał i praktycznie tylko czekał na jakąś jego pomyłkę, by móc go ukarać. Odkąd powstanie listopadowe zakończyło się niepowodzeniem, a raczej tragedią, Torisa spotkała sroga kara za sprzeciwienie się wyższym siłom. Wolał więc nie wychylać się za bardzo z łamaniem zakazów. _

_- Co mam na myśli? – powtórzył szatyn patrząc na przyjaciela z uśmiechem. – Dobrze wiesz, co. Nie usiedzisz w domu, nawet kiedy pada. Żadna burza cię nie powstrzyma, chociażby, od przejażdżki na koniu._

_- Tak jak wtedy, co? – wymruczał do siebie Polska, a widząc niezrozumiały, pytający wzrok zielonych oczu Torisa, ten wywrócił swoimi. – Ej, nie no, Licia, nie mów, że nie pamiętasz. Przecież przez parę dni po tym totalnie nie dawałeś mi żyć. Musisz pamiętać, no!_

_Litwa pokręcił głową._

_- Wybacz, Feliksie._

_Polska patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, w jego wielkich, niemal kobiecych zielonych oczach widniały iskierki nadziei, które jednak zgasły. Powolnym ruchem przetoczył wzrokiem po trawie, a następnie wbił je ponownie w niebo. Gdy Toris spojrzał na niego z ukosa zobaczył w jego oczach zawód._

_Feliksem łatwo było manipulować. Oczywiście, Litwa pamiętał tamten wypad do lasu, kiedy Polska wciągnął go na konia i prowadzeni przez niego ruszyli gdzie sobie zażyczył. Nie zapomniał także, co się tam działo. Toris spuścił głowę, by nie było widać rumieńców na jego zwykle bladych policzkach. Nie chciał do tego po raz kolejny wracać, więc skłamał. A Feliks łatwo uwierzył. _

_O tak, łatwo było go wprowadzić w błąd._

W przeciwieństwie do Rosji.

Ivan był przebiegły. Nazbyt przebiegły.

Nie chciałem o tym myśleć, ale nie potrafiłem inaczej.

Bałem się.

Teraz, przygryzając paznokieć i patrząc w okno zastanawiało mnie jedno. Zadawałem sobie jedno pytanie, na które nikt nie był w stanie udzielić mi odpowiedzi, bądź po prostu nie chciał.

'Dlaczego?'

Problemem było także to, iż wiele pytań zaczynało się od tego słowa.

Dlaczego ja? Czy dlatego, że byłem zbyt słaby?

Dlaczego moi bracia także? Czy to moja wina, że nie potrafiłem ich obronić? Czy to czyni ze mnie porażkę, jako brat?

Dlaczego Ivan? Dlaczego musiał zabrać mnie od Ameryki, u którego było mi o wiele lepiej? I dlaczego akurat on?

No tak. Rosja nigdy nie przejmował się moim zdaniem. Niczyim się nie przejmował, nie pozwalał narzucić na siebie czyjejkolwiek woli.

Jest wiele pytań zaczynających się równie dobrze od słów 'dlaczego' oraz 'czemu' jak i innych, podobnych.

I zero odpowiedzi.

Cóż, kiedy o tym myślałem, zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to jednak więcej niż jedno, co mnie zastanawiało.

Jeden wspólny wyraz nie czyni rzeczy prostszymi.

Z głębokim westchnięciem wsparłem brodę na dłoni patrząc w szare niebo. Jest dokładnie takie samo, jak pamiętnego dnia z Feliksem.

O wiele bardziej wolałem lokować swoje myśli wokół niego, niż wokół Ivana. Zabawny, beztroski Feliks z wieloma niedorzecznymi pomysłami kotłującymi się w zapalonej łepetynie… myślenie o nim sprawiało, że się uśmiechałem, ale także tęskniłem. Tęskniłem za trzymaniem jego dłoni, za patrzeniem w jego zielone oczy…

Za smakiem jego warg.

Mogło brzmieć to źle, niepoprawnie, ale nic na to nie poradziłem.

Chyba ciągle go kochałem.

Nawet mimo to, iż powiedziałem mu, że tak nie jest.

_- Licia…?_

_Zaskoczony, Toris odwrócił się do przyjaciela z pytaniem w oczach. Feliks momentalnie umknął swoimi w bok. Przygryzł wargę wciągając szybko powietrze i wolno je wydychając. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił._

_Szatyn obserwował go z lekkim uśmiechem, nieco zaintrygowany, co też wprawiło jego towarzysza w stan takiej euforii._

_- Co się dzieje, Feliksie? – zapytał unosząc brwi i patrząc, jak blondyn powoli przełyka ślinę. Był… spięty. Rzadko kiedy się tak zachowywał._

_Torisa nieco to niepokoiło._

_Wtem Polska uniósł głowę spoglądając Litwie prosto w oczy z zapałem i nieśmiałością jednocześnie. Wzrok ten zbił drugiego chłopaka z tropu. _

_Feliks n i g d y nie patrzył komuś prosto w oczy. A szczególnie z zapałem i nieśmiałością jednocześnie. Coś musiało się stać._

_Teraz Toris patrzył na niego bardziej poważnie. _

_Blondyn przełknął ślinę po raz ostatni._

_- L-Licia… - zająknął się wsuwając szybko dłoń do kieszeni. Zaciekawione, lecz także nieco wystraszone oczy Litwy podążyły za ruchem, ale wtedy ręka wycofała się z wahaniem z powrotem na swoje miejsce nie wyciągając nic ze środka. Kiedy powrócił wzrokiem do twarzy Feliksa, ten już na niego nie patrzył. Patrzył za to gdzieś w bok. Na trawę._

_- Felek, przerażasz mnie – odezwał się siląc na beztroski ton i uśmiechając, ale uśmiech spełzł z jego ust, kiedy Polska ponownie na niego spojrzał._

_Tak poważny wzrok można było u tego chłopaka zobaczyć tylko podczas powstania._

_Więc jednak się nie mylił._

_Coś musiało się stać._

_- Feliks…_

_- Nie, Licia… daj mi mówić… - wydusił z siebie chłopak ocierając czoło, na które wstąpiły kropelki potu. Następnie potarł czubek nosa; jego nawyk – zawsze to robił, kiedy był zakłopotany. Toris dopiero wtedy zauważył na jego policzkach głęboki rumieniec. _

_- Licia… j-ja…_

_Toris patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem unosząc brwi. _

_- J-Ja… Boże…_

_- Feliks, dobrze się czujesz? Może…_

_- Nie! – zaprzeczył ostro, na co Litwa rozszerzył oczy w zaskoczeniu cofając się o krok, jakby dla bezpieczeństwa. Widząc to tamten dodał, już nieco lżej: - Nie, nic mi nie jest… P-Po prostu… nie jest mi, wiesz, łatwo o tym mówić…_

_Teraz Toris był naprawdę wystraszony._

_Feliksowi było łatwo mówić o w s z y s t k i m, kiedy już się na kogoś otworzył. Osobie znajomej z łatwością mówił co go gryzie, wiec co dopiero przyjacielowi, a swoje sekrety także rozpowiadał lekko. Musiało być to w takim razie coś bardzo poważnego._

_Może coś się stało? Umarł ktoś?_

_Litwa stężał na tę myśl. Zacisnął palce na kluczu, który trzymał cały czas w ręce. Pasował tylko do jednego zamka: do szuflady w biurku stojącym w wielkim pokoju. Spuścił głowę._

_Może to Feliciano coś się stało? Zawsze byli ze sobą w bliskich kontaktach, może Feliks potrzebował się z kimś podzielić cierpieniem? _

_Byli przyjaciółmi, Polska doskonale wiedział, że może na niego liczyć…_

_Słysząc jak ten podchodzi bliżej Toris poderwał głowę. Obserwował jak krok za krokiem blondyn podchodzi do niego._

_W końcu stanął tak blisko, że stykali się ciałami. Litwa zwalczył pragnienie cofnięcia się na bezpieczny dystans: ta bliskość była zbyt… nie, nie przeszkadzająca. Była zbyt…_

_Intymna._

_Toris przełknął ślinę, kiedy usta Feliksa utorowały sobie drogę przez jego włosy do ucha. Zesztywniał czując gorący oddech owiewający szyję._

_Usłyszawszy słowa wypowiedziane szeptem zamarł._

_Polska wyprostował się z początku omijając wzrokiem twarz szatyna, ale najwidoczniej ciekawość w końcu w nim zwyciężyła; spojrzał mu w oczy szukając jakiejś bezpiecznej emocji, takiej, na której będzie mógł się wesprzeć, oprzeć swoje wytłumaczenie._

_Jednak na twarzy Litwy nie odnalazł nic._

_Toris patrzył na niego wzrokiem pustym, niedowierzającym. Dużymi oczami wpatrywał się gdzieś ponad ramieniem drugiego chłopaka chłonąc widziany skrawek nieba._

_Po chwili te zmrużyły się. Wzrok przemienił się w lodowaty, nieprzystępny , odpychający, mówiący jasno jedno, i tylko jedno słowo._

„_Nie"._

_Feliks momentalnie przestał czuć się bezpiecznie. Odczuł to, czego się obawiał;; teraz nie stał już obok swojego przyjaciela. _

_Stał obok drugiego człowieka, zdolnego do własnych emocji. Własnego zdania._

_Być może nawet obcego._

_Litwa nie przestawał mierzyć go tym wzrokiem. Polska poczuł się nagle winny; spuścił głowę nie mogąc znieść tych przeszywających, zielonych oczu. _

_Wtem tamten się odezwał._

_- Nie._

_Feliks spojrzał na niego z wahaniem i przestrachem._

_- Nie…? – usłyszał własny, schrypnięty głos. Litwa pokręcił głową, jakby na podkreślenie swoich słów. A raczej: słowa._

_- Nie – powtórzył. – Za kogo mnie masz, Feliksie?_

_- C-Co…?_

_Dla odmiany teraz to Polska zmierzył chłopaka niedowierzającym wzrokiem. Ten stał przełożywszy ciężar ciała na lewą nogę, z rękami splecionymi na piersi. _

_Z tym nieprzerwanym, zimnym spojrzeniem…_

_- Słyszałeś mnie – mówił. – Moje słowa. Za kogo mnie masz, pytam się?_

_- A-Ale, Licia… wtedy, w lesie…_

_- Nie, Feliks. _

_- A-Ale—_

_- N i e – przerwał stanowczo Toris odwracając się. – Posłuchaj sam siebie. Czy to, co przed chwilą mi powiedziałeś ma jakikolwiek sens?_

_Cisza._

_Po paru ciężkich minutach Litwa spojrzał przez ramię._

_Feliks wbijał wzrok w jego plecy. Jego zielone oczy chowały tyle bólu…_

_Odtrącenie. Upokorzenie._

_Wstyd._

_- Nie mają, prawda? Więc po co mi to mówisz?_

_- Bo chcę, żebyś wiedział…_

_- Co? Co wiedział? Dwa, żałosne, nic nie warte słowa? _

_Usłyszał zbolały, zduszony szloch. Przygryzł wargę na dźwięk, który wydały kolana Feliksa uderzając o ziemię._

_- Licia… _

_Nie cierpiał teraz tego przezwiska. _

_Zazwyczaj nie przeszkadzało mu to, że Polska tak na niego mówił. Być może przemawiało teraz przyzwyczajenie._

_Teraz było to jednak nie do zniesienia._

_Całe to spoufalanie się._

_Jakby mogło to załagodzić cokolwiek._

_- …Dlaczego?_

_Toris prychnął._

_- Dlaczego co?_

_- Dlaczego mi to robisz… czyliż nie jesteś moim przyjacielem? Czy nic dla ciebie nie znaczę? Dlaczego jesteś taki zimny?_

_- Znaczysz – odparł prosto Litwa ignorując ostatnie zdanie. – Lecz nie tyle, iż byś ty pragnął._

_Znowu cisza. _

_Zawiał lekki wiatr._

_Litwa zwalczył kolejne prychnięcie. Cóż za ironia; jest dokładnie tak jak w jednym z tych romansów, na które się natknął w pokoju pani Ukrainy, kiedy przybył do niej raz z wizytą. Dwójka bohaterów na polu, wiejący wiatr rozwiewający włosy, szum poruszanej przez niego pszenicy… _

_- Cóż ty sobie myślałeś, Feliksie? – odezwał się słysząc we własnym głosie cień rozbawienia. – I co sobie teraz myślisz? Myślałeś, że zareaguję entuzjastycznie? Że rzucę ci się w ramiona? Odpowiem tym samym? Nie bądź śmieszny. Pewnie teraz uważasz mnie za nieczułego, lecz przecież dobrze mnie znasz, i wiesz, że taki nie jestem. _

_Odwrócił się. Feliks siedział na kolanach z oczami wbitymi w ziemię. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy. _

_- Znajdź sobie kogoś innego do rozpowiadania niedorzecznych słów, Polsko. Na mnie nic nie zdziałają._

_Z tymi słowami Litwa oddalił się już nie oglądając._

_Słysząc za sobą krzyk musiał z całych sił postarać się, by samemu nie opaść na kolana._

_Jakże dwa, niby niewinne słowa mogą zniszczyć wszystko…_

„_Kocham cię"._

Po tym czułem się jak potwór.

Przecież ja też go kochałem

_kocham_

do tego był w końcu moim przyjacielem

_i dalej jest_

więc dlaczego?

Uśmiechnąłem się.

Kolejne pytanie zaczynające się od słowa 'dlaczego'.

Cóż za niesprawiedliwy świat.

Stałem przy oknie już trzecią godzinę; Ivan kazał mi czekać na przybycie Ameryki. Ucieszyłem się słysząc, że mój poprzedni pan (a zarazem najlepszy, jakiego miałem, choć było ich tylko dwóch) przyjeżdża, ale tak żem się zapatrzył, iż ledwo co zauważyłem go z eskortą stojących przed drzwiami.

Poszedłem go przywitać.

Dawno nikt mnie tak mocno nie przytulił jak on. Jego niebieskie oczy chowały prawdziwą radość na mój widok.

Pierwszy raz od dawna poczułem się, jakbym naprawdę był coś wart.

W oczach Ivana byłem zawsze jak zwierzyna: uległa, którą w razie nieposłuszeństwa można zarżnąć. Ewentualnie następnie zjeść.

Nażreć się mięsem, czuć między zębami oleiste chrząstki grzechoczące od nacisku, wycierać palcami tłuszcz spływający po brodzie.

Tak właśnie się czułem, gdy Rosja na mnie patrzy. Właśnie jak na zwierzę.

Albo na lalkę.

Lalka zrobi co jej każesz, i nie ma prawa powiedzieć „nie".

Pozwoliłem panu Alfredowi wejść do domu, a on zapytał mnie jak się miewam. Przystanąłem patrząc na jego uśmiechniętą twarz.

Co miałem odpowiedzieć?

„Wszystko u mnie w porządku"?

Skłamać czy powiedzieć prawdę?

Z tymże pytaniem także borykałem się codziennie, mierząc wzrokiem z Ivanem.

Skłamać, powiedzieć, że to moja wina, a nie Raivisa, że dwustuletnia waza – prezent od księcia Ivana Czwartego - się rozbiła, czy też uniknąć kary i powiedzieć prawdę?

Czy inne przykłady podobnego rodzaju.

Czułem się momentami jak w klatce.

Wróć… nie 'momentami'.

Czułem się tak odkąd tu zamieszkałem.

Ze sztywnym uśmiechem, udzielając wymijającej odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie, zaprowadziłem pana Alfreda do pokoju Ivana. Pamiętałem dokładnie jego słowa:

- Litwo, zaprowadźcie Amerykę prosto do mojej komnaty. Bez żadnych pytań – powiedział kładąc dłoń na mojej głowie i odchodząc.

No cóż, nie miałem innego wyjścia, niż zrobić to, co mi kazał.

Chociaż z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że prywatne wizyty w pokoju Ivana nie mogły być niczym dobrym, ale skąd niby pan Alfred miał to wiedzieć?

Ameryka odprawił tedy resztę swojej eskorty pozostawiając jednego, prawdopodobnie najbardziej zaufanego ulubieńca i skinął na mnie głową, żebym zapukał. Uczyniłem to. Po trzech sekundach drzwi otwarły się, ujawniając Rosję trzymającego w dłoniach swoją rurę kranową.

Widząc komiczny wzrok pana Alfreda, którym z pewnym przestrachem przesunął po długim obiekcie musiałem z całej siły powstrzymać szeroki uśmiech. Ivan bez słowa zaprosił go do środka, a mi kazał być przygotowanym na wybycie, kiedy tylko skończą spotkanie.

Tak też zrobiłem.

Wróciłem więc do pokoju i czekałem.

W gruncie rzeczy zastanawiało mnie, co robi Rosja z panem Alfredem, ale nauczyłem się powściągać ciekawość.

O tak, byłem bardzo powściągliwy. Zanim przybyłem do domu pana Bragińskiego byłem ciekawskim, poszukującym prawdy i przygód w świecie chłopcem. Teraz, pod „opieką" pana domu nauczyłem się, jak być uległy, jak nie mieszać się w nie swoje sprawy.

To, co robili Rosja z Ameryką, o czym rozmawiali i dyskutowali – nie leżało w moim interesie i nie powinno.

Ale cholernie mnie korciło, żeby iść i podsłuchać.

Mały głos w głowie podpowiadał mi, że to niby dobrze, że w zasadzie czemu nie: w końcu pan Alfred i pan Ivan dotąd byli w bardzo oziębłych kontaktach, szczególnie z powodu zimnej wojny (cóż za ironia po raz kolejny)… więc skąd nagle takie spoufalanie się?

Perfidnie bym zełgał, gdybym powiedział z ręką na sercu, że mnie to nie ciekawiło.

I właśnie w momencie, kiedy o tym pomyślałem, drzwi do pokoju, który dzieliłem razem z moimi braćmi uchyliły się. Odwróciwszy się zobaczyłem w nich Raivisa. I gdy tylko to zrobiłem twarz mi zbielała.

Był wystraszony jak chyba nigdy dotąd.

Szybko podszedłem do niego i uklęknąłem przeczesując jego rozgrzany policzek kciukiem.

- Raivis, co się dzieje? – usłyszałem swój drżący głos, przenosząc zimne palce na jego czoło. Nie miał temperatury. – Źle się czujesz?

Mały Łotwa pokręcił energicznie głową łapiąc dech.

- Toris… p-pa …pa… n… a… myka… - wyjąkał ściskając w dłoniach dzbanek, po który zapewnie wysłał go Ivan. Bełkotał tak cicho, że jego słów kompletnie nie zrozumiałem.

- Co takiego? – chciałem się za wszelkie diabły upewnić, czy na pewno nic się nie stało. Złapałem jego dłonie, których opuszki napierały nieustannie na porcelanę. Nie wiedziałem czy po to, żeby zapanować nad ich drżeniem, czy po prostu ze zwykłego lęku, a może z jakiegoś jeszcze innego powodu. – Mów troszeczkę głośniej, dobrze? Co się stało?

Raivis przełknął ślinę. Chciał powiedzieć, ale nie mógł.

Z przerażeniem zauważyłem jak po jego czerwonym policzku spływa nieuchowana łza.

Wstałem i wyprowadziłem go za drzwi.

- Raivis… - zacząłem unosząc jego głowę za brodę, by spojrzał mi w oczy. Byliśmy braćmi, niby bez słów mogliśmy się porozumieć, ale…

- Czy… czy coś się dzieje u pana Ivana? – zapytałem w duchu bojąc się odpowiedzi.

Łotwa najpierw spojrzał gdzieś w bok, na lśniącą, kafelkowaną podłogę, potem na moją koszulę, a w końcu na swoje buty.

- T-Tam… krzyki… z… biegli się… inni… i…

Tylko tyle potrzebowałem. Wyprostowałem się i biorąc Raivisa za rękę pociągnąłem go szaleńczym tempem pod pokój, gdzie mieli przesiadywać Ivan razem z panem Alfredem.

Po drodze natknęliśmy się na parę pokojówek, ale odgoniłem je szybko, mówiąc, że nie ma tu nic do oglądania.

- Wracajcie do pracy! – zbeształem je prędko, a one z nerwowym ukłonem się oddaliły. Stukot ich szpilek jeszcze przez dłuższy czas rozbrzmiewał echem odbijając się od czystych, białych ścian korytarza.

Tak jak i tupot naszych butów.

Raivis w biegu ocierał oczy z łez.

Dawno nie byłem tak podenerwowany.

Jeżeli panu Alfredowi miało się coś stać to ja…

Nie wiem.

Być może ległbym w gruzach. Ameryka był mi bardzo bliski. Był dobrym człowiekiem.

Nie zasługiwał na coś takiego.

Zdyszani zatrzymaliśmy się tuż przed drzwiami. Z bijącym sercem nasłuchiwałem każdego dźwięku, który znalazł się w zasięgu.

Kroki.

Tłuczenie naczyń dobiegające z kuchni.

Przytłumione rozmowy.

Nic istotnego nie słyszałem.

Zerknąłem niepewnie na Raivisa, który ciągle ocierał spuchnięte oczy rękawem.

Czyżby dziecięca imaginacja?

Oczywiście nie powiedziałem tego na głos.

Postanowiłem pobyć chwilę pod komnatą, by się upewnić, iż Łotwie przypadkiem nic się nie przesłyszało. Oparłem plecy o ścianę, by złapać w końcu oddech. Aczkolwiek młody blondynek obok mnie stał sztywno niczym żołnierz.

Przeczekałem pod drzwiami pięć minut i nic.

Rzuciłem niespokojnym okiem na mojego brata; on wbijał swoje, niespokojne i szerokie, w drzwi.

I wtedy usłyszeliśmy.

Zduszony dźwięk, który sprawił, że włoski na moim karku stanęły dęba.

Patrzyłem na Raivisa; trzymał dłonie przy ustach. Ze zgrozą wpatrywał się w szczelinę pod drzwiami.

Nie chciałem nawet wiedzieć, jakie obrazy przelatywały mu teraz przez głowę.

_Czy Rosja bije go rurą? Po twarzy czy osłaniających ją rękach?_

Miałem już dosyć.

Szczególnie, kiedy sekundę później usłyszałem kolejny dźwięk. Również zduszony, jakby ktoś przytrzymywał coś przy ustach wydającego ten dźwięk. W tym przypadku ustach pana Alfreda.

Zdecydowanym ruchem zacisnąłem palce na klamce. Czułem na sobie wystraszone spojrzenie Łotwy.

Czy Rosja naprawdę bił Amerykę?

Biorąc pod uwagę poziom, w jakim ten brutalny mężczyzna pragnął zachować status: Mogło być to co najmniej prawdopodobne.

Ale co ja chciałem zrobić?

Wejść i… co?

Nawet sam nie wiedziałem.

Chciałbym to wszystko móc przerwać, ale…

Kim ja jestem?

Lalką.

Bawią się nią, a potem zepsują, kiedy im się znudzi i zostawią gdzieś na pastwę losu.

I tak się czułem.

Musiałem jednak coś zrobić.

Moje palce cierpły, robiły się gorętsze na klamce. Chciały działać.

No dobrze. Byłem gotów.

A raczej tak mi się zdawało.

Nacisnąłem cicho klamkę i otworzyłem drzwi uprzednio patrząc, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu.

W pokoju ciążył specyficzny zapach wysiłku fizycznego, potu i… czegoś jeszcze.

Kiedy tylko zajrzałem do środka, momentalnie pożałowałem swojej wcześniejszej ciekawości, jak i tego, że naprawdę to zrobiłem.

To, co ujrzałem wprawiło mnie w coś, czego nie jestem w stanie nawet nazwać.

Można także orzec, że… oczekiwałem zupełnie czego innego.

_Chyba._

Ameryka. Nad nim Rosja.

Oboje nadzy.

Ivan wdzierający się w niego, brutalnie penetrujący jego wnętrze sobą…

Z tym samym, sadystycznym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Obserwował Amerykę z rozbawieniem i widocznym zadowoleniem. Z powodu dominacji i władzy.

Choć i tak wiedziałem, że dźwięki wydobywające się z ust blond przedstawiciela Stanów Zjednoczonych nie były tymi należącymi do kategorii bólu czy cierpienia, tylko ekstazy, mogłem wyraźnie zauważyć, jak bardzo całej tej sytuacji wstydził się sam on. Zaciskając dłoń na ustach łapał grzeszne jęki, drugą zaciskając na krawędzi stołu, na którym został położony.

Wszystkiemu akompaniował skrzypienie desek stołowych i dudnienie uderzających o podłogę drewnianych nóg.

Obserwowałem to wszystko ze grozą w oczach niezdolny do wycofania się, choć bardzo tego chciałem.

Jedyne co mogłem zrobić to przełknąć ślinę i zacisnąć palce na klamce.

Byłem jak zahipnotyzowany; tyle ze wbrew mojej woli.

Dopiero, kiedy poczułem obok siebie czyjąś obecność ocuciłem się z transu.

O nie. Na pewno nie mogłem pozwolić Łotwie, by zobaczył to samo.

Szybko zasłaniając mu oczy natychmiast wycofałem się i z bijącym szalenie sercem pognałem przed siebie do naszego wspólnego pokoju, nie borykając się nawet z zamknięciem drzwi do…

Do tego **bluźnierstwa**.

W pokoju, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, zastałem Edwarda. Zwykle przebywał w tej części domu, w której ja raczej nie bywałem. Widywaliśmy się tylko wieczorami kładąc się spać. Obrócił się w krześle, gdy tylko zamknąłem drzwi. Obserwował z uniesionymi brwiami, jak sadzam płaczącego Raivisa na łóżku i siadam obok niego.

Tuląc do siebie małego, spojrzałem przez pokój w jego niebieskie oczy.

Wiedział, że coś się stało.

Nie miałem zamiaru mu mówić, oczywiście.

Niby o czym?

W końcu nic nie widziałem.

A przynajmniej…

Nie miałem zobaczyć.

_**I learned that people will forget what I've said**_

_**Will forget what I've done**_

_**But they won't forget what they felt because of me.**_

_**And it frightens me.**_

Tak, zaprawdę trudno mi o tym zapomnieć.

Ilekroć kładłem się spać przypomina mi się ten obraz.

Po całym zajściu, kiedy odprowadzałem pana Alfreda z powrotem do jego eskorty nie mogły mi umknąć ślady aktywności, w której brał udział:

Rumieńce.

Przyspieszony oddech.

Źle zapięta koszula i poczochrane włosy.

Zapewne opuszczał komnatę Rosji w pośpiechu.

Nie pozwoliłem mu siebie przytulić. Pamiętam jego zaskoczony wzrok, gdym usunął się o krok do tyłu ze skinieniem głowy życząc mu bezpiecznej drogi do domu.

Ivana także starałem się unikać.

Ilekroć wchodził do pokoju, w którym znajdowałem się ja, za każdym razem usiłowałem znaleźć pretekst, by jak najprędzej zejść mu z oczu.

Tym razem musiałem przejść aż do ogrodu, by uniknąć kolejnego świdrującego wzroku liliowych oczu.

Miałem niemiłe wrażenie, iż on wie, że wtedy go widziałem.

Nie umykały mi także jego uśmieszki, kiedykolwiek szybko uciekałem od niego oczami.

On wiedział.

I cholernie dobrze się przy tym bawił.

Żeby nie wyglądało to na kolejną ucieczkę postanowiłem zagrabić trochę liści. Jesień w tym roku była wyjątkowo miła, ciepła i nie padało tyle deszczy ile kiedyś. Może jednak pan Alfred miał rację, co do globalnego ocieplenia…

Wziąłem do rąk grabie i zawędrowałem na tył domu. Potrzebowałem się czymś zająć. Nie mogłem ciągle myśleć o Ameryce i Rosji…

Ale ilekroć zamykałem oczy widziałem ich rozwarte usta, słyszałem przyspieszone oddechy i czułem ten zapach…

_Nie, nie!_, pomyślałem kręcąc szybko głową. _Nie myśl o tym, Toris. Zajmij się grabieniem liści. To o wiele bardziej pożyteczne zajęcie._

No i tak też uczyniłem,

Spokojnym tempem zbierałem zeschnięte liście, słysząc jak te chrupią i szeleszczą pod moimi butami. Było to niemal relaksacyjne. Do tego ten lekki, świszczący wiatr…

Szum trawy…

I kroki…

Kroki?

Odwróciłem głowę ze strachem. Proszę, niech to nie będzie Rosja…

Nie był to Rosja. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Spuściłem głowę czując jak na policzki wkrada mi się rumieniec.

Anioł przybył.

- Dzień dobry, pani Natalyo – powiedziałem cicho składając jej nerwowy ukłon i wracając szybko do swojego zajęcia. Czułem na sobie jej uważny wzrok, który przesuwa się uważnie po całej mojej postaci. Na twarzy rozlało mi się więcej gorąca.

Podeszła bliżej. Kątek oka zauważyłem jak splata ręce za plecami.

- Widziałeś może mojego brata? – zapytała ignorując przywitanie. Zawsze tak robiła, nie miało to dla mnie już większego znaczenia. Nie ważne, jak bardzo się starałem, by dostrzegła we mnie coś więcej niż sługusa, po prostu nie dawało rady. Miała oczy tylko dla Rosji.

Oderwałem grabie od ziemi patrząc jej w twarz. Udało mi się jakimś cudem opanować rumieniec, lecz bałem się, że od samego patrzenia na nią ten może powrócić.

Była naprawdę piękna.

- Obawiam się, że nie widziałem go, pani – powiedziałem obluzowując ściskający moją szyję krawat. – Jednakże wydaje mi się, że przebywa on teraz w swojej komnacie. Nie zauważyłem, by kiedykolwiek ją opuszczał, aczkolwiek mogłem oczywiście to przeoczyć. Nie spędzam całego swojego czasu w rezydencji, moja pani.

Pani Białoruś kiwnęła pojedynczo głową. Podeszła jeszcze bliżej i tym razem musiałem jednak spuścić głowę, nieznośnie świadom swoich czerwonych policzków. Właśnie miałem ponowić grabienie, by uzasadnić zerwanie kontaktu wzrokowego, gdy jej dłoń zacisnęła się silnie na grabiach.

Miała nadludzko niesamowitą siłę.

- Zaczekaj.

Pochyliła się podnosząc ze sterty liści jeden, czerwony niczym wino. Wyprostowawszy się uniosła go do twarzy jakby chciała poczuć jego zapach.

Po chwili obróciła się na pięcie i oddaliła bez słowa.

Nie wiem jak długo za nią patrzyłem.

W pewnym momencie jednak musiałem wrócić do pracy. Z westchnięciem zacisnąłem palce mocniej na narzędziu i ponowiłem zajęcie.

Jednakże po jakimś czasie nie zostało już żadnych liści.

Ze zdziwieniem wpatrywałem się w zebraną stertę nie mogąc uwierzyć jak niewiele czasu mi to zajęło.

A może po prostu tak bardzo się zamyśliłem, że nawet nie zauważyłem?

Oznaczało to jedno.

Muszę wracać do środka.

Z westchnięciem powlokłem się z powrotem do rezydencji porzucając grabie gdzieś na trawie.

Kiedy tylko otworzyłem drzwi prawie zderzyłem się z Estonią.

- Oj, wybacz – przeprosiłem go z uśmiechem, ale twarz mojego brata pozostała poważna. Zauważyłem ten ostrzegawczy błysk w jego oczach. Stężałem. Za dużo zagrożeń tymi czasy. - …Czy coś się stało? – zapytałem ostrożnie szykując się na odpowiedź.

Chociaż i tak nigdy nie można być dostatecznie przygotowanym na nieoczekiwane słowa.

Mogą cię trafić albo w głowę albo w serce.

Tak zawsze powiadał pan Alfred.

Edward westchnął i wskazał kciukiem za siebie.

- Wygląda na to, że pani Białoruś ma kolejny spór z panem Rosją – wyjaśnił mijając mnie w drzwiach. Przez chwilę stałem w miejscu, nie mogąc się ruszyć.

Faktycznie.

Usłyszałem brzęk tłuczonego szkła i podniesiony, kobiecy głos należący bez wątpienia do pani Natalyi.

Po chwili obróciłem się w progu i wykrzyknąłem za moim oddalającym się bratem:

- No to w takim razie gdzie idziesz? Ktoś musi coś zrobić, prawda?

Edward zatrzymał się.

- Mam ich dosyć, Toris – odparł spokojnie. – Teraz twoja kolej.

Kiedy się oddalał ja dalej stałem zblazowany.

Usłyszałem kolejny krzyk oraz następny brzęk. Tym razem został stłuczony talerz.

Pewnie jeden z kolekcji Ivana, którą trzymał u siebie w komnacie. Była jeszcze z czasów Cesarstwa.

Zaciekawiło mnie, co tym razem zrobił Rosja, by rozwścieczyć panią Białoruś. Z drugiej strony niewiele było do tego potrzebne.

Nie spiesząc się skierowałem do komnaty mojego pana. Im bliżej niej byłem, tym głośniejsza stawała się tocząca tam dyskusja, a raczej wrzaski pani Natalyi.

Tuż przed drzwiami zatrzymałem się. Trochę mi głupio było zawahać się akurat, kiedy byłem tak blisko, ale co mogłem poradzić.

Instynkt, by nie wchodzić między Białoruś i Rosję był bardzo, bardzo intensywny.

Zazwyczaj ich spór łagodził Edward; był opanowany i stanowczy.

Ja taki nie byłem.

- …po tym co dla ciebie zrobiłam!

- N-Natalyo, błagam, uspokój się—

- Ja mam być spokojna? ! J A ? ! Przecież jestem całkowicie spokojna! Nie doszłam jeszcze do twoich zbiorów z czasów rozpadu dzielnicowego! Te talerze to nic!

- P-Po prostu je odłóż, dobrze? Nie musisz…

- Ty też nie musisz być taki! Gdybyśmy już wcześniej byli małżeństwem to nie doszłoby do czegoś takiego! Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz, braciszku? ! Skarbie, mówię do ciebie!

Zbliżyłem się do drzwi tak, by ujrzeć co jest w środku. Pani Białoruś nigdy nie zamykała za sobą drzwi. Nigdy. Był to taki mały, nieznośny nawyk z jej strony.

Teraz stała na środku pokoju z jedną ręką okręconą wokół szalika Rosji, w drugiej dzierżyła kolejny talerz. Ivan osłaniał się rękami klęcząc na podłodze. W jego oczach widoczne było przerażenie. Wokół niego leżała biała, porozbijana porcelana.

Oczy prawie wyszły mi z orbit.

Białoruś rozbijała talerze na jego głowie?

Nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, z powodu jak śmiesznie to zabrzmiało.

Jednak, kiedy zobaczyłem strużkę krwi wypływającą spomiędzy jasnych włosów Ivana już nie było mi do śmiechu.

Szczególnie, kiedy pani Natalya uniosła prawą rękę. Tę z talerzem.

Wszedłem do pokoju chcąc zachować na początku dyskrecję, jednakże potknąłem się o stertę przygotowanych wcześniej do stłuczenia naczyń. Nie wywróciłem się, ale samo zahaczenie o porcelanę sprawiło, że oboje zwrócili ku mnie głowy.

Poczułem się jak skończony idiota.

Nie tylko przyłapany na podsłuchiwaniu, ale przyłapany w jeden z najbardziej żenujących sposobów.

Uważnie, aczkolwiek szybko przeskanowałem ich twarze wzrokiem. Pani Białoruś miała w oczach żądzę mordu, z kącika ust ciekła jej strużka śliny, a Ivan, pomijając krew wypływającą z włosów, miał się raczej dobrze nie bacząc na sytuację i przestrach w jego liliowych tęczówkach.

Musiało się stać coś poważnego, albo po prostu siostra Rosji miała zły dzień. B a r d z o zły dzień.

Powoli wyprostowałem się czując uderzające gorąco na policzkach. Miałem niezmorzoną ochotę spuścić głowę, ale siłą woli przymusiłem się, by patrzeć prosto na nich.

- Pani Natalyo – zacząłem mentalnie wrzeszcząc na siebie z powodu wyraźnego załamania się mojego głosu. – Jestem zmuszony zainterweniować w tej sprawie.

Białoruś spojrzała najpierw na Ivana, na stertę talerzy za mną, a następnie z powrotem na mnie.

- W jakiej sprawie? – odparła niewinnie, choć zauważyłem jak jej uścisk na szalu Rosji nieco się rozluźnia. Posłałem jej lekki uśmiech czując nieco więcej pewności siebie, chociaż i tak miałem się na baczności, obawiając się, czy przypadkiem ta kobieta nie weźmie mnie za cel rzutu porcelaną.

- Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, iż trzyma pani talerz w sposób, który mi wygląda na zagrażający życiu. Proszę go opuścić i wyjaśnić na spokojnie powód swojego uniesienia. Oraz, gdybym mógł prosić, proszę się odsunąć od pana Ivana, dobrze?

Patrzyła na mnie jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym zaczęła powoli opuszczać talerz.

_Nie mogę uwierzyć… udało mi się?_

Kiedy już miałem wypuścić westchnienie ulgi uścisk na porcelanie wzmocnił się, a pani Białoruś podniosła naczynie jeszcze wyżej.

- Kim ty jesteś, żeby mi rozkazywać? – wrzasnęła. Jej głos spowodował, że kolumna talerzy obok mnie zadrżała niebezpiecznie, jakby miała się przewrócić. – Kim jesteś, żeby mówić mi co mam robić? Ivan jest moim bratem! Moim! Co w tym złego, że wyrażam swoje uczucia?

- Jestem służącym pani _starszego _brata – powiedziałem akcentując wyraźnie przedostatnie słowo, by wpłynąć na nią pozycją Ivana. Przełknąłem ślinę przez niezwykle zaciśnięte gardło. – I jako służący martwię się względem jego stanu zdrowia. Dlatego, proszę jeszcze raz, litościwa pani, proszę, puść swojego brata, a mojego pana, i wyjaśnij powód swojego uniesienia.

Mogłem wydawać się w tej chwili spokojny, podchodzący do problemu z dystansem, ale tak naprawdę wewnątrz mnie wszystko drżało. Czułem każde drgnięcie moich mięśni, starałem się stać prosto i kontrolować głos, trzymać głowę z wzrokiem na linii horyzontu, ale… nie byłem taki. Edward z pewnością lepiej znosił tego typu sytuacje. Był do nich przyzwyczajony, zwykle to on zajmował się atakami Białorusi, a nie ja. Chciałem zachować się jak on.

Niezauważenie przestąpiłem z jednej nogi na drugą odchrząkając znacząco. Czekałem na jakąś ripostę ze strony pani Natalyi, ale im dłużej tak staliśmy tym bardziej byłem przekonany, że raczej wybiegnie ona bez słowa z komnaty niż pierwej coś powie.

Przeniosłem uważny wzrok z jej pięknej, teraz owianej zdziwieniem twarzy na Rosję. Jego zwykle uśmiechnięte, liliowe oczy były teraz szeroko rozwarte. Nie umiałem powiedzieć, czy z powodu zdarzenia, czy moich słów.

No tak. Zazwyczaj go nie chroniłem w ten sposób. Spełniałem jego rozkazy, ale nigdy nie okazywałem, że mi zależy.

Znów poczułem się jak lalka na sznurkach. Marionetka.

_Robi co jej każą, ale ta nie wkłada w to serca._

Nagły ruch odwrócił moją uwagę od Ivana.

Rozległ się brzęk tłuczonego naczynia.

Ręka Białorusi gwałtownie opadła upuszczając talerz, który trzymała w dłoni. Ze spuszczoną głową również puściła szal Ivana.

Obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła ku drzwiom.

Najgorsze było to, że zanim do nich doszła musiała mnie minąć, a gdy to zrobiła uniosła twarz mierząc mnie elektryzującym błękitem swoich oczu.

Spojrzała na mnie z taką nienawiścią, iż myślałem, że upadnę pod intensywnością tego wzroku.

Mimowolnie złapałem się za koszulę w miejscu piersi, słysząc jak z prychnięciem opuszcza pokój.

Po chwili, gdym upewnił się, iż kroki pani Białorusi ucichły, podszedłem szybkim krokiem do mojego _pana _podając mu uprzejmie rękę.

- Tutaj, mój panie. Pomogę.

Jakbym mówił do ściany.

Ivan tylko wpatrywał się w ścianę naprzeciwko.

Dobrze, mogłem bez zełgania przyznać, że to zachowania mnie zmartwiło.

Bezceremonialnie położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu potrząsając nim trochę. Miałem głęboko gdzieś, iż takie zachowanie nie przystawało służbie. Jeżeli pani Białoruś zrobiła mu coś poważniejszego, to jako świadek, byłem zobowiązany chyba coś zrobić, prawda?

- Panie Ivanie…? Proszę coś powiedzieć, niepokoi mnie pan…

Zero odpowiedzi. Zero reakcji.

Siedział na podłodze wpatrując się teraz w swoje kolana. Wyglądał, jakby nie oddychał. Zastanawiam się, czy zawsze był w takim stanie po napaści swojej siostry.

I co w takich przypadkach robił Estonia.

Po minucie intensywnego namysłu przyszła mi do głowy pewna myśl.

Musiałbym jednak chyba być niespełna rozumu, by to zrobić.

Jednakże obserwując Ivana zachowującego się tak, jak teraz zdawałem sobie sprawę, że oprócz tego, to za bardzo nie wiem co mógłbym zrobić.

Aż zdziwiłem się, że nikt nie przyszedł sprawdzić, co się stało… z drugiej strony pewnie reszta służby nauczyła się nie wchodzić w drogę, gdy chodziło o panią Natalyę. A szczególnie, kiedy miała ochotę na sprzeczki.

Zerknąłem z zaciekawieniem na drzwi. W tym momencie przeszła przez korytarz pokojówka.

Nawet na nas nie spojrzała.

Jednakże zauważyłem, iż mijała pokój z zaciśniętymi w cienką kreskę ustami.

Zwalczyłem prychnięcie i powróciłem oczami do Rosji. Dalej wpatrywał się w podłogę.

_No_ _cóż_, pomyślałem. _Chyba nie mam wyjścia._

Przygryzając wargę położyłem drugą rękę na prawym ramieniu Ivana, i przyciągnąłem go do siebie.

Wydał z siebie prześmieszny odgłos zaskoczenia, z którego powodu uśmiechnąłem się, ale także i zarumieniłem. Nie odwzajemnił mojego uścisku, ale nie było to akurat najważniejsze. Zrelaksował się w moich ramionach i tylko to się liczyło.

Może ta metoda nie była jednak tak odjechana jak myślałem.

Pozycja, w której się znajdowaliśmy fizycznie nie była zbyt wygodna; on całkowicie na podłodze, ja na kolanach. Znajdowaliśmy się na dwóch różnych poziomach, chociaż oboje na ziemi. Trzymanie go w ramionach w taki sposób było - można śmiało powiedzieć – trudne.

Pachniał jak słoneczniki i wiatr.

Mimowolnie wtuliłem nos w jego jasne włosy wciągając głęboko ten zapach.

Kto wie, jak długo tak we dwoje siedzieliśmy. Z mojej strony minęło jednocześnie parę minut, jak i parę godzin. Dłużyło mi się, bo byłem nieco podenerwowany, zdając sobie jednocześnie sprawę, że czas płynie normalnie, co dawało efekt przyspieszenia.

Nie pamiętałem potem za bardzo, co dokładnie się działo.

Smętne wspomnienie Ivana odchodzącego do swojego pokoju nachodziło moją głowę, jednak nie byłem pewien, czy to, nie przypadkiem, wytwór mojej wyobraźni.

Jedyne co wiedziałem, to to, że miałem dosyć tego dnia, i dosyć wcześnie położyłem się spać.

Zasnąłem szybko.

Śniłem nie śniąc.

_**Who is more foolish, **_

_**The child afraid of the dark **_

_**or **_

_**the man afraid of the light?**_

Nazajutrz obudziłem się wcześnie. Wcześniej niż zwykle powinienem.

Stało się tak chyba dlatego, iż zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę.

Dotykałem wczoraj człowieka, który obcował grzesznie z drugim mężczyzną.

Zadrżałem otulając się ramionami.

Nagle zrobiło mi się zimno.

Poczułem się brudny.

Poczułem nagłą chęć zmycia z siebie wszelkich wczorajszych zdarzeń, które osadziły się na mnie warstwą niczym pot.

Niestety, nawet prysznic mi nie pomógł. Wyszedłem tak brudny, jak byłem wcześniej.

Można łatwo o mnie powiedzieć, że byłem schludny. Może nawet aż do przesady. Jednak t e n rodzaj plugastwa, który pokrywał moje ciało był nie do zniesienia.

Czy tak właśnie czuł się pan Alfred, gdy opuszczał komnatę Rosji tamtego dnia?

No cóż, postanowiłem jak najlepiej zignorować swoją kondycję i zacząć po prostu wcześniej wykonywanie moich codziennych zadań. Ubrałem się prędko w ciemne spodnie, zawiązałem na szyi czarny krawat, przywdziałem na swoje plecy koszulę, i już zapinając guziki ruszyłem ku drzwiom.

Gdy spojrzałem na zegarek naścienny patrzyłem się nie wierząc do końca własnym oczom. Przetarłem je.

Było niewiele po czwartej rano.

Zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Aczkolwiek nie miałem zamiaru wracać do łóżka. Nie było po co. Mój mózg nie czuł się zmęczony, nie czułem też spowodowanych niewyspaniem nudności, oczy przemyłem już dawno pozbywając się porannego piasku. Wzruszyłem tedy ramionami i wyszedłem z pokoju po cichu zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Znalazłszy się na korytarzu momentalnie oparłem się o jedną z jego ścian patrząc na swoje ręce.

Nic na nich nie dostrzegłem, ale wiedziałem, że coś na nich jest.

Coś wdrążyło się w skórę pulsując w żyłach.

Brud. Ohyda.

Potrząsnąłem głową wsuwając palce lewej dłoni we włosy; przesunąłem plecami po ścianie w dół, w końcu siadając na zimnych kafelkach. Przyciągnąłem do piersi jedną nogę zginając ją w kolanie i opierając na niej łokieć drugiej ręki przytrzymałem dłonią czoło.

Westchnąłem.

Westchnięcie potoczyło się echem po całym korytarzu, jakby było najgłośniejszą rzeczą na ziemi. Było tu ciągle ciemno, w końcu panował tu całkowity brak okien; poprawka - dwa umiejscowione były na samym końcu hallu, który znajdował się dopiero za zakrętem. Jako jedyne źródło światła przepuszczały do wnętrza niewielki zasób porannego światła.

I tak było ciemno.

Zdałem sobie nagle sprawę, że to miejsce idealnie oddaje moje samopoczucie.

Czułem się pusty. Wewnętrznymi oczami duszy z łatwością mogłem zobaczyć otaczającą mnie aurę ciemności. Już nie wspominając o brudzie na dłoniach i podłodze, którą pokojówki zapomniały widocznie posprzątać. Albo z powodu wizyty Białorusi po prostu postanowiły siedzieć do końca dnia pozamykane w swoich pokojach. Zanotowałem sobie, by przypomnieć im o zaległym zadaniu.

_dotykałem_ _go_

Co więcej: przytuliłem go.

_przytuliłem_

Jego głowa dotknęła mojej piersi, kto wie czego jeszcze dotykała.

Zadrżałem, a moim ciałem wstrząsnął nagły szloch, jednak żadne łzy nie wypłynęły mi z oczu. Nie miałem chęci na płakanie. Cała sytuacja sprawiała, że czułem w sobie mieszankę dziwnych uczuć.

Ivan był moim panem. Miałem jednak prawo mieć coś przeciwko niemu, o ile nie wyrażałem swojego zdania na głos. Co z tego wynika, że może być kim chce, robić co chce, a ja nie mam prawa się temu sprzeciwić.

Jednocześnie to, co jednak zrobił Rosja było n i ed o p o m y ś l e n i a_. _Robić coś takiego, w takim miejscu, z drugim mężczyzną, z wrogiem, z panem Alfredem! Niczego nie rozumiałem. Powodów, dla którego mój pan to zrobił, argumentów.

Oderwałem dłoń od czoła ponownie na nią patrząc.

Ale… czy ja byłem lepszy?

Zakochany w swoim przyjacielu, z którym i tak od dawna nie miałem żadnego kontaktu. Doskonale ten fakt rozumiałem odmawiając mu. Feliks do tej pory nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę do niego czułem. Myślał, że się nim brzydziłem. Miłością między dwoma mężczyznami.

Być może to i prawda.

Ale Feliks odstaje od reguły.

Moje rozumowanie było zaprawdę dziwne.

Kocham drugiego mężczyznę, ale brzydzę się tego, że mój pan razem z moim przeszłym panem robili coś takiego.

To skłoniło mnie do dłuższej refleksji nad tą sprawą.

Być może moje zachowanie brało się z tego, iż między Ivanem i panem Ameryką nic nie było. W końcu to, co zrobili w komnacie tego pierwszego nie można nawet było nazwać seksem. Tylko rżnięciem.

Nie wierzyłem w stosunek bez uczucia. To było dla mnie obrzydliwe.

Odgarnąłem włosy z twarzy, a złapany kosmyk założyłem za ucho.

Teraz, gdy wszystko w sobie poukładałem poczułem się lepiej. Jaśniej. I pełniej.

Oparłem tył głowy o ścianę delektując się ciszą i spokojem. Postanowiłem, by częściej wstawać o takiej porze. Wciągnąłem chłodne powietrze przez nos wypuszczając ogrzane ustami.

Feliks.

Chciałem go zobaczyć.

Jego uśmiech. Błysk zielonych oczu. Posłuchać głosu. Śmiechu.

Zapewne gdyby się ze mną spotkał nie byłby już taki sam.

Ciekawe czy wszystko u niego przebiegało w porządku…

Spuściłem wzrok natrafiając na swoje własne spojrzenie. Ze zdziwieniem wpatrywałem się w swoje ciemne, z powodu braku światła, oczy. Więc jednak pokojówki umyły podłogę.

Chyba miałem tak brudne ręce, że nie zauważyłem różnicy.

Miałem nadzieję, że nie kalam wszystkiego czego się dotknę. Jeżeli tak było, wolałbym nie widzieć się dzisiaj z moimi braćmi.

Nagle moje myśli powędrowały do Ivana. Do tej wczorajszej, przerażonej twarzy. Wyglądał jak dziecko, które boi się ciemności. Wielkimi, liliowymi oczami wpatrywał się w podłogę, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. W przybycie Białorusi i w moją obronę.

Ciekawe, co takiego zrobił, żeby tak zdenerwować pannę Natalyę. Gdy powracam pamięcią wstecz nie przypominam sobie, by kiedykolwiek opuszczała pokój z taką furią na twarzy, lub by tak głośno krzyczała.

Tym razem kłótnia jednak dotyczyła chyba czegoś poważniejszego. Nie kolejnego braku wizyty ze strony Ivana czy przesuniętej jakiejś kolejnej obietnicy. Pamiętam w końcu, jak kiedyś przyszła robić awanturę, bo Rosja obiecał zadzwonić do niej, a tego nie zrobił, ale nie była tak ostra jak wczorajsza.

Przez chwilę przeszło mi przez myśl, że dowiedziała się o nim i o panu Ameryce, ale zbyłem prędko tę myśl. Kto niby mógł jej powiedzieć? Tylko ja to widziałem. W porę zasłoniwszy Łotwie oczy uchroniłem go od splamienia sobie umysłu, więc także jego można było wykluczyć z kręgu podejrzanych.

Było to naprawdę zastanawiające. Przez moje wtargnięcie panna Białoruś pewnie mnie znienawidziła, ale… wydało mi się to teraz mało ważne. Chciałem, by widziała we mnie kogoś wartościowego, ale nie uległego. Była piękna i z pewnością byłem w niej zadurzony, lecz nie na tyle, by stracić dla niej rozum. Dla niej i jej niezbyt normalnego zachowania.

Zerknąłem do góry natrafiając spojrzeniem na kolejny naścienny zegar. Tak, zegary były czymś co Ivan uwielbiał. W swojej komnacie miał ich co najmniej szesnaście, w tym dwa naścienne, parę naramiennych, kilka kieszonkowych oraz mniej, ale także sporo stołowych. W każdej części rezydencji było ich po kilka. Nie, żeby to przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie; trudno się było w takich okolicznościach spóźnić gdziekolwiek lub zaspać.

Zegar, na który patrzyłem właśnie miał wybić piątą rano. Zdziwiłem się wielce, że minęła już niecała godzina odkąd tu usiadłem.

Należało chyba już wstać. Niewiele było tu po mnie. Poza tym robiło się coraz jaśniej, a korytarz nabierał blasku, co automatycznie odbierało nastrój.

Uniosłem się z podłogi otrzepując spodnie. Rosja chyba nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeżeli zrobię mu kawę wcześniej. Był typem rannego ptaka, dlatego to mi kazał donosić sobie kawę i poranną wódkę. Łotwa budził się około dziewiątej, o tej, o której robiło się zazwyczaj pranie, Estonia wstawał o tej samej godzinie co ja, lecz wędrował w całkowicie inną stronę. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem, jakie zadania Ivan mu przydzielił. Zawsze miałem zamiar zapytać, ale zapominałem. Raz zapytałem, lecz Edward mnie zbył, mówiąc, że to nic ważnego.

Poszedłem więc do kuchni zamykając za sobą starannie drzwi. Uchwyciłem wzrokiem filiżankę, z której zazwyczaj pijał Rosja: była głęboka, jasna i delikatna. Całkowite jego przeciwieństwo. Ustawiłem ją na blacie stołu, następnie wsypując do niej łyżeczkę cukru i trzy łyżeczki czarnej kawy o przyjemnym zapachu. Po zagrzaniu wody w czajniku dokończyłem robotę i ustawiłem filiżankę z parującym napojem na tacy razem z wcześniej przygotowaną flaszką wódki. Nie za dużą, nie za małą.

Trzymając tacę na jednej ręce otworzyłem ponownie drzwi i skierowałem się do komnaty Rosji.

Kiedy tylko stanąłem pod drzwiami zawahałem się.

Może Ivan i był rannym ptakiem, ale czy wstawał tak wcześnie? Było zaledwie pięć po piątej.

No cóż, trudno się mówi. Zrobiłem kawę, Z drugiej strony usłyszałem zirytowany pomruk.

Chyba jednak spał.

Przełknąłem ślinę i otworzyłem drzwi wsuwając miedzy szczelinę tylko głowę, zerkając do środka.

- Panie Ivanie…?

Mój wzrok z początku wylądował na łóżku, jednak te było nienagannie, schludnie posłane. Firany w oknach zostały odsłonięte, w wazonie stał nowy słonecznik, a nocne ubrania starannie poskładane na poduszce. Zaskoczony uchyliłem szerzej drzwi i wszedłem do środka.

Rosja siedział przy biurku pisząc coś zaciekle. _No tak_, pomyślałem. _Ivan nienawidzi przerywania._

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, panie, ale przyniosłem ci poranną kawę.

- Mhm.

Lekko wahającym się krokiem podszedłem do niego zaciskając palce na tacy. Znalazłszy się tuż przy nim pochyliłem się na tyle, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. Nie mogłem powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu.

Ivan pod wieloma względami przypominał dziecko. Nie wspominając o dziecinnym, niewinnym uśmiechu i dużych, liliowych oczach wiele z jego zachowania przypominało dziecięce. Na przykład sposób, w jaki oplatał poduszkę ramionami podczas snu. Gdy dowiadywał się o czymś nowym jego oczy jeszcze bardziej się poszerzały, a on sam przechylał głowę na bok.

Lub teraz, gdy pisząc wysuwał koniuszek języka.

Nie wspominając o dziecięcym okrucieństwie, które również przejawiał.

- Panie…? – odezwałem się zniżając nieco głos i unosząc brwi. – Powiedz, gdzie mam postawić tacę?

Ruchem dłoni rozkazał mi się zamknąć i poczekać. Ciągle się uśmiechając pewniejszym ruchem objąłem tacę i zrobiłem, jak mi rozkazał.

Niedługo potem Rosja odłożył pióro, przeciągnął się i w końcu zmierzył mnie wzrokiem.

- Dzień dobry, towarzyszu – przywitał mnie z tym samym dziecięcym uśmiechem.

- Dzień dobry, mój panie – odparłem skłaniając głowę. Spojrzawszy na niego ponownie wzruszyłem lekko ramionami. – To co z tą tacą…?

- A, już. Postawcie ją tutaj.

Wskazał na biurko. Skinąłem głową i wyciągnąłem dłoń, by usunąć kałamarz i pergamin, na którym pisał, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu nic na blacie nie było. Z zaskoczeniem się rozejrzałem. Obie rzeczy trzymał w rękach Rosja uśmiechając się do mnie.

Był niesamowicie szybki. Jak zawsze. Choć na takiego nie wyglądał, był również niesamowicie zwinny.

I przebiegły.

- Na co czekacie, towarzyszu? No dalej.

- A, j-już.

Postawiłem tacę na wskazanym miejscu i splotłem dłonie za plecami kiedy tylko się wyprostowałem. Rosja sięgnął po filiżankę.

- Panie? Czy jest jeszcze coś, czego ode mnie wymagasz?

Ivan, po wypiciu łyku, w zamyśleniu położył palec na brodzie patrząc w sufit. Zazwyczaj nie wymyślał nic rozsądnego myśląc w taki niepoważny sposób.

Przestąpiłem z nogi na nogę cierpliwie czekając.

- Tak naprawdę, to jest – powiedział w końcu, a na jego ustach powoli formował się uśmieszek.

Uniosłem brwi.

- Czyżby, mój panie?

Rosja bardzo rzadko prosił mnie o coś więcej. Zazwyczaj po prostu mówił „Nie, towarzyszu. Możecie odejść", ale przez grzeczność zawsze wypadało zapytać.

- Tak jest, towarzyszu.

Obrócił krzesło tak, że teraz siedział na nim naprzeciwko mnie. Położył dłoń na poręczy.

- Siadajcie.

Kiwnąłem głową w zrozumieniu i rozejrzałem szukając wolnego miejsca. Zauważywszy moje skołowanie Rosja pozwolił sobie na kpiący chichot.

- Źle mnie zrozumieliście. Powiedziałem – poklepał swoje kolana. – Siadajcie.

Patrzyłem w zaskoczeniu na ruch, który wykonały jego dłonie. W żołądku ścisnęły mnie szpony strachu. Przełknąłem ślinę.

- Chyba żartujesz, panie – zapewniłem bardziej siebie niż jego cichym głosem zdobywając się na wymuszony uśmiech, ale on tylko się uśmiechnął. Tym samym, dobrze mi znanym uśmiechem.

- Myślę, że znasz mnie dość dobrze, Litwo – odpowiedział porzucając formalny ton zwracania się do mnie. – I dlatego wiesz, że rzadko pozwalam sobie na żarty. A teraz, siadaj.

Nerwowo przygryzłem wargę szukając jakiejś drogi ratunku. Może znowu obrócić to w żart? A może jasno i wyraźnie powiedzieć co o tym wszystkim myślałem? Zaczerpnąłem powietrza drżącym haustem i spuściłem wzrok.

- P-Panie, powinienem—

- Pozwól mi powiedzieć sobie, co powinieneś.

Ton jego głosu sprawił, że poderwałem głowę. Ivan już się nie uśmiechał.

Czyżbym zaszedł za daleko?

Ja tylko nie chciałem tego…

- Powinieneś słuchać tego, co mówię – mówił patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Kiedy tracił cierpliwość te mrużyły się niebezpiecznie. – Oto, co powinieneś. A teraz: siadaj.

Zacisnąłem na chwilę oczy. Drżałem, doskonale czułem swoje szybko spinające i rozluźniające się mięśnie. Nie chciałem, by on także to czuł.

Jednakże nie miałem wyjścia.

Pokonując wszystkie swoje argumenty i strach powolnie usiadłem mu na kolanach tyłem, lecz, gdy tylko się tak odwróciłem poczułem jego dłoń na przegubie, która rozkazała mi się zatrzymać.

- Nie, nie, usiądźcie przodem – poinstruował mnie z uśmiechem powracając do swojego poprzedniego tonu. Coś zaczęło mnie niebezpiecznie kłuć w dołku. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie użyć tego jako wymówki, ale nie mogłem wydobyć z siebie głosu. Miałem zaciśnięte gardło, a widok liliowych oczu prześlizgujących się po mojej twarzy sprawiał, że było mi niedobrze.

- Właśnie tak… - usłyszałem jego pomruk kiedy spełniłem już żądanie i ponownie zamknąłem oczy. Chciałem brać w tym jak najbardziej znikomy i bierny udział. Poczułem jak przeczesuje palcami moje włosy zakładając jeden kosmyk za ucho. – Wiesz, muszę ci odpłacić za tamto.

Otworzyłem oczy z przestrachem.

Odpłacić…?

Za co, na Boga?

Za to, że wtedy widziałem go z panem Ameryką? W końcu on wie, prawda?

Widząc mój wystraszony wzrok Rosja najpierw roześmiał się, a potem złapał mnie za ramiona.

- Po to ten wystraszony wzrok, towarzyszu? – zapytał przyciągając mnie do siebie. – Odpłacić za wyratowanie mnie od mojej siostry, ot co – wytłumaczył zanurzając twarz w moich włosach.

Gdy tylko objęły mnie jego silne ramiona wyleciało ze mnie jednocześnie powietrze przepełnione ulgą. Już myślałem, że chciał mi coś zrobić za moje naganne odkrycie. Miałem ochotę roześmiać się z ukojenia, ale węzeł strachu był jeszcze zbyt silny, a poza tym nie odważyłbym się. Rozpaczliwie chciałem się wydostać z uścisku i kolan mego pana, bojąc tego, co może zrobić za chwilę.

Im dłużej tak trwaliśmy tym bardziej spadało we mnie poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Z każdą minutą jego uścisk na mnie się nasilał. Jego zachowanie było…

Zaborcze.

Zdałem sobie sprawę, że chce pokazać mi jak wielki ma na mnie wpływ, na jak wiele może sobie pozwolić. Że jestem jedynie tym, czym on chce, żebym był.

Odpłacić za wyratowanie?

Gówno prawda.

Poczułem jak jedna z jego dłoni zsuwa się z mojego ramienia wzdłuż pleców. Zesztywniałem.

- P-Panie? – odezwałem się pytającą intonacją nie mogąc powstrzymać drżenia głosu. W mojej głowie wył alarm, dzwonił mi w uszach jak oszalały, moje kończyny były zmrożone, a palce zdrętwiałe. Gdy ta dłoń dotarła do lędźwiowej części moich pleców zacisnąłem powieki i wypuściłem drżące powietrze z płuc.

W odpowiedzi poczułem na swojej szyi jak Ivan się uśmiecha.

- _Ciii_, cicho, Litwo…

Jego ręka zaczęła schodzić niżej.

- Cicho…

_niżej_…

- _Ciii…_

_i niżej_

_nie_

Przygryzłem wargę chcąc zwalczyć szloch.

_nie chcę_

_n-nie…_

_nie chcę_

- Nie chcę... – szepnąłem prawie niesłyszalnie.

_nie_

Nie!

NIE!

Z rozpaczliwym krzykiem wyskoczyłem z jego kolan przy okazji spychając go z krzesła. Znalazłszy się na nogach otoczyłem się ramionami i wyleciałem z komnaty nie wiedząc nawet dokąd biegnę. Łzy przysłaniały mi widok, i byłem prawie pewien, że obiłem się parę razy o ściany. Wpadłem na pierwsze lepsze drzwi, które wydawały mi się być jak najdalej od Ivana, otworzyłem je szybko i zatrzasnąłem za sobą.

Znalazłem się na dworze.

Otarłem szybko oczy wierzchem dłoni i skierowałem się szybko na tyły rezydencji, a widząc tam dużą czereśnię pognałem ku niej. Czereśnie miały tendencję do wydawania gałęzi nisko, i zawsze jako dziecko się na nie wspinałem, więc teraz również postanowiłem tak uczynić.

Z prawie nadludzką szybkością zacząłem wdrapywać się po gałęziach w górę płacząc na głos. Wstydziłem się tego, że płaczę, że to wszystko ma na mnie aż taki przerażający wpływ, lecz gdy człowiek zacznie, to już nie może przestać.

W końcu, gdy znalazłem się na najwyższej gałęzi spocząłem tam, by złapać oddech i kolejny raz otrzeć oczy. Oparłem głowę o pień i rozpłakałem się jeszcze głośniej.

_**When you're helpless and alone**_

_**And you drown**_

_**Some people don't hear you beg for help**_

_**Until you start to scream**_

Tego dnia padało.

Chociaż - 'padało' to niedomówienie.

Lało jak z cebra.

Nie lubiłem deszczu. Nigdy go nie lubiłem. Nie cierpiałem go. Niebo wyglądało wtedy jakby płakało. Za bardzo oddawało moje uczucia.

Poza tym w pewien niewytłumaczalny sposób przypominał mi o Feliksie, a nie chciałem o nim myśleć. Sprawiało mi to zbyt dużo bólu.

Szczególnie po tym, co się stało.

Kiedyś, myśląc o nim, czułem przy okazji swoją miłość do niego, swoje oddanie. Teraz, gdy o nim myślałem widziałem jedynie siebie na miejscu Rosji, a jego na miejscu moim. Lub pana Alfreda w gorszym przypadku.

To było obrzydliwe.

Dlatego chciałem przestać o nim myśleć.

Padało już zanim się obudziłem i wyglądało na to, że będzie padać już do końca dzisiejszego dnia, o ile nie dłużej.

Byłem ostatnio beznadziejny w obliczaniu i szacowaniu czasu.

Nie wiem na przykład, ile dni minęło od tamtego zdarzenia.

Być może minął tydzień, a może dwa, równie dobrze mogło minąć tylko parę dni. Nie potrafiłem sobie odpowiedzieć.

Nie miało też sensu liczenie, ile razy po tym wchodziłem pod prysznic, by wyzbyć się tężejącego, niewidzialnego brudu, który zostawiły po sobie jego ręce. Nie ważne, ile razy się szorowałem, ciągle czułem ten brudny dotyk. Jakby wżarł mi się w skórę.

Ivan trzymał się ode mnie na dystans. Przynajmniej ograniczał się z kontaktem do minimum. Posyłał mi swoje spojrzenia, prowadził ze mną potrzebne rozmowy, ale nic poza tym. Podając mu rano kawę i flaszkę ja także zdecydowałem się na jak najmniejszy kontakt. Bez słowa, tym razem punktualnie, by uniknąć zbędnej konwersacji, podawałem mu tacę i ze skinieniem głowy znikałem z oczu, nie pytając już nawet, czy sobie czegoś jeszcze nie życzy.

Już nie miałem odwagi o to pytać, po tym co się stało. Gdyby naprawdę potrzebował czegoś, to by mnie zatrzymał w drzwiach, chociaż byłoby to nie lada wyczynem, gdyż znikałem z komnaty najszybciej jak potrafiłem.

Coraz więcej czasu spędzałem na czereśni. W zasadzie przesiadywałem na niej rano, przed zaczęciem swoich zadań, oraz wieczorem, po ich zakończeniu. Wydawałoby się, że pochłonęła moje łzy razem ze smutkiem. Tylko tam czułem, że mam prawdziwy spokój.

Teraz również miałem ochotę sobie na niej pobyć, lecz gdy padał deszcz było to niemożliwe. Z niewiadomych przyczyn Rosja zakazał wychodzenia na ulewę i żądał zamykania drzwi wejściowych na klucz, ilekroć padało.

Zupełnie nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego.

…

Był wieczór.

Niebo było zupełnie brązowo pomarańczowe, jak zawsze o tej porze roku i o tej godzinie podczas deszczu. Żałowałem, że nie mogę nawet pooglądać gwiazd, na które uwielbiałem patrzeć.

Jak ja nienawidziłem deszczu.

Cieszyłem się, że kolejny, zmarnowany na wykonywaniu zadań, myśleniu i unikaniu Ivana dzień mija. Zaskakujące, że w ciągu paru dni do mojego planu dnia zostały dodane kolejne dwie ciężkie prace.

W ciszy wpatrywałem się przez okno na moją czereśnię. Szczęściem było to, iż wychodziło akurat na tylną część ogrodu, więc mogłem podziwiać jej piękno, nawet jeżeli brakowało jej liści. Kochałem wszelkie kwiaty i rośliny, lecz do tego konkretnego drzewa czułem wielki sentyment.

W tym momencie błysnął piorun.

Zadrżałem. Tym bardziej nienawidziłem burzy. Przyzywała złe wspomnienia.

Gdy tylko go ujrzałem, miałem dosyć oglądania. Nie chciałem patrzeć na burzę, szalejące pioruny i irytująco niebezpieczne błyskanie.

Obróciłem się gotów, by wyjść z pokoju. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobię, kiedy go opuszczę, ale w tym momencie o tym nie myślałem.

Postawiwszy krok do przodu wpadłem na kogoś. Uniosłem głowę chcąc przeprosić, ale zamiast tego…

Zdumiałem się wielce widząc Estonię. O tej porze zazwyczaj jeszcze siedział pracując… no, nad czymkolwiek tam pracował.

- Co ty tu robisz o tej porze? – zapytałem go szeptem, który wyszedł komediowo dramatycznie. Edward uniósł brwi.

- Czemu szepczesz, coś się stało? – odpowiedział pytaniem spoglądając na mnie z troską.

Natychmiast się poprawiłem ponawiając pytanie, tym razem nieco głośniej, lecz równie żenująco melodramatycznie. Przez chwilę brat patrzył na mnie dziwnie, ale potem odchrząknął.

- Prosi cię do siebie.

- Słucham?

Westchnął poprawiając okulary.

- Pan Bragiński. Kazał mi poprosić ciebie do jego komnaty.

Zamarłem. Serce mi przyspieszyło. Czyżby cała moja sztuka unikania go poszła na marne?

- M… Mówił dlaczego? – nagle zrobiło mi się słabo. Sięgnąłem dłonią do tyłu, by oprzeć się na parapecie.

Estonia pokręcił głową. _Nie_.

Przełknąłem ślinę.

- Teraz mam iść?

Przytaknął.

- Słowa pana Ivana: masz natychmiast przyjść do jego komnaty.

Spojrzałem gdzieś w bok.

Nie może być.

Nie mogłem tam iść.

Powoli pokręciłem głową. Kątem oka zobaczyłem, jak Edward przypatruje mi się uważnie i z troską.

- Toris… dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał z wahaniem kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu. Nie był to gest w jego stylu. – Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowujesz. Masz jakiś problem? Chcesz o czymś porozmawiać? Wiem, może nie jestem najlepszym materiałem do rozmów, ale do cholery, jestem twoim bratem. Coś się stało?

Spojrzałem mu w oczy dopiero po chwili.

- Przepraszam – wymruczałem i strząsnąwszy jego dłoń z ramienia wyszedłem z pokoju. Kiedy tylko znalazłem się za zakrętem zatrzymałem się i oparłem o ścianę.

Nie mogłem mu powiedzieć.

Przepraszając go miałem na myśli dwie sprawy.

Jedno 'przepraszam' dotyczyło niezakończenia rozmowy, gdyż spieszyłem się do Ivana.

Drugie zaś dotyczyło właśnie tego, iż nie mogłem mu powiedzieć.

Rozejrzałem się. Korytarz był ciemny i pusty. Tak jak ostatnim razem, gdym tu siedział. Jedyną różnicą stanowiło moje położenie: wtedy uciekałem od Rosji. Teraz sam do niego szedłem.

Nie ze swojej woli, ale jednak.

Nie chciałem, żeby Ivan zdenerwował się, że tak długo musi na mnie czekać, i Bóg wie co mi zrobił, więc postanowiłem jak najszybciej się do niego udać. I jak najszybciej też tę wizytę zakończyć.

Truchtem przybyłem pod komnatę Rosji. I tam zostałem.

Poczułem, że mogę robić bardzo niewłaściwą rzecz, ale nic nie mogłem na to poradzić.

W końcu on ciągle był moim panem, a ja jego sługą.

Uniosłem dłoń w zamiarze zapukania. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem jak bardzo drżałem.

Nie chciałem tam wchodzić.

Bałem się.

Nie wiedziałem czego konkretnie. Być może wszystkich perspektyw, które mogą się zdarzyć od chwili, gdy wejdę do środka. W żołądku ściskał mnie strach. Nagle zachciało mi się wymiotować.

I wtedy, kiedy ja się zastanawiałem co robić, drzwi się otworzyły. Odskoczyłem od nich z wielkimi oczami wpatrując się w rosnącą szczelinę.

Serce zabiło mi szybciej, kiedy go zobaczyłem.

- O, witajcie – powiedział Rosja z uśmiechem otwierając drzwi na oścież i występując na korytarz. – Właśnie miałem po was iść osobiście. Doprawdy, dosyć długo trwało wam dojście tutaj, towarzyszu.

Splotłem dłonie za plecami i z zaciśniętym gardłem złożyłem mu pokłon. Nic nie odpowiedziałem, tylko po wyprostowaniu się kiwnąłem głową. Ivan wskazał wnętrze pokoju w ciszy każąc mi wejść do środka.

Minąłem go bez słowa. Ledwo co stawiałem kroki, nogi miałem jak dwa kłębki waty otoczone ze wszystkich stron kijami. Usłyszałem, jak zamyka drzwi.

Stanąłem na środku pokoju czekając, aż Ivan poinstruuje mnie co dalej robić. Nie mogłem usiąść nieproszony, to wbrew manierom, nie ważne jak bardzo chciałem posłać je w cholerę i uciec.

- Usiądźcie – orzekł, więc tak zrobiłem. Usiadłem na krześle przy biurku, natomiast Rosja na swoim łóżku. Spojrzałem na niego ze swojego miejsca. Ubrany w jasne spodnie i liliową koszulę podkreślającą oczy wydawał się być niegroźny.

Bez swojego szalika jego szyja wyglądała na nienaturalnie długą. Bardzo rzadko widywałem go bez tej części garderoby.

Przemilczeliśmy pierwsze parę minut. Z niewygodą zauważyłem, że Ivan przypatruje mi się uważnie. Ja unikałem go wzrokiem. Im dłużej na mnie patrzył tym bardziej nieswojo się czułem. Dalej było mi niedobrze.

W pewnym momencie już nie wytrzymałem tej ciszy.

- Czegoś chciałeś ode mnie, panie? – zapytałem go grzecznie przez ściśnięte gardło.

- Tak, tak – odparł nieco niecierpliwie odchylając na rękach do tyłu. – Jest pewna sprawa.

- Jaka to sprawa?

- Zaraz ci powiem – uśmiechnął się tym dziecinnym uśmiechem poklepując miejsce obok siebie. – Ale usiądź obok mnie. Nie lubię rozmawiać na odległość.

_Zauważyłem_, powiedziałem w duchu powracając myślami do niego i pana Alfreda.

- Czy… czy jest to konieczne? – zapytałem zaciskając dłonie w pięści na kolanach.

- O, jak najbardziej – odpowiedział ciągle się uśmiechając. – Siadaj, natychmiast.

Ostatnie dwa słowa zostały wypowiedziane tak _ciężkim _tonem, iż mimo ostrzegawczego głosu wrzeszczącego na mnie w głowie i czystego strachu musiałem go posłuchać. W końcu nie mogłem zapominać, że dalej jest moim panem.

Powoli wstałem ze swojego miejsca i ociągając się dotarłem do łóżka, na którym siedział Ivan. Siadając obok niego czułem na sobie jego oczy. Jak najdalej mogłem. Zachowałem między nami co najmniej półmetrowy dystans, dalej zachowując się jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Kolejna cisza. Zdawało mi się, że Rosja mierzy naszą przerwę wzrokiem. Wrogim wzrokiem, jakby chciał zastąpić ją swoim ciałem.

Nie mam ochoty się odzywać, ale jednak pragnienie jak najszybszego wydostania się stąd było silniejsze od zwykłej niechęci.

- Panie, dlaczego mnie wezwałeś? – ponagliłem go uprzejmie patrząc na prześcieradło między swoimi nogami. – Proszę wybaczyć pośpiech, ale muszę wrócić jeszcze do swoich spraw-

- Swoich spraw?

Uniosłem głowę. Rosja marszczył brwi.

- Jakich to znowuż 'twoich spraw'? Czy ja nie jestem twoją sprawą? Twój własny pan? – porzucając formalny ton uniósł rękę gładząc mnie nią po policzku. Powstrzymałem drżenie zaskoczenia i strachu. – Odpowiedzcie, Litwo. Co jest ważniejsze niż twój pan?

_Wszystko?_

- Nic, mój panie. Pragnąłem tylko podkreślić, iż nie dokończyłem jeszcze wszystkich swoich obowiązków…

Ivan zerknął z podejrzliwą miną na jeden ze swoich naściennych zegarów. Powracając do mnie wzrokiem uniósł jedną brew.

- Dosyć późno już jest – stwierdził trzeźwo. – O tej godzinie zazwyczaj już leżysz w łóżku i czytasz. Co więc masz jeszcze do zrobienia, hm?

Zatkało mnie. Nagle dowiedziałem się, że Rosja co, szpieguje mnie? Wie nawet o której kładę się spać, wstaję i pewnie nawet wie jakie książki czytam.

Miał mnie. Miał mnie w swoich szponach, muszę tylko się między nimi prześliznąć…

Pokręciłem głową.

- Wybacz mi, panie – przeprosiłem automatycznie i z pokorą. – Tak naprawdę, to nie mam już żadnych obowiązków. Jestem tylko rozdrażniony, jak to wieczorami, i dodam, że jeszcze bardzo zmęczony.

Przechylił głowę.

- Jak _bardzo _zmęczony?

Z niezrozumieniem zmarszczyłem brwi.

- S-Słucham?

- Jak bardzo zmęczeni jesteście, pytam się.

Jedna myśli nakładała mi się na drugą, kręciło mi się w głowie, nie mogłem się zbytnio skupić. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że Ivan przysunął się do mnie, nie zbaczając na to, ile pracy włożyłem w zachowanie bezpiecznego dystansu.

- J-Ja…

- Bardzo, _bardzo_? – zapytał z uśmiechem jeszcze bardziej się przybliżając. Jedną dłoń położył na moim kolanie, a drugą złapał za brodę każąc spojrzeć sobie w twarz. – Czy tylko _troszeczkę_?

Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział szeptem gładząc jednocześnie mój policzek. Jego wzrok co rusz przesuwał się od moich oczu do moich warg pochłaniając przy okazji wszystko w zasięgu.

Starałem się na niego nie patrzeć. Byłem nieznośnie świadom czerwieni na policzkach i dłoni przesuwającej się po moim kolanie, niby to uspokajająco, a z drugiej strony okropnie erotycznie, niecierpliwie.

Naparłem ręką na tę, które spoczywała na moim kolanie usiłując ją zepchnąć, nie nachalnie, by nie wplątać się w kłopoty, ale stanowczo. Tak przynajmniej mi się zdawało.

- P-Panie, proszę… - wyjęczałem cicho chcąc odwrócić głowę, ale palce Rosji były mocno zaciśnięte na mojej brodzie. Usłyszałem jak chichocze.

- O co mnie prosisz? – zapytał patrząc mi w oczy. Poczułem jak jego dłoń w końcu przenosi się z mojego kolana między nogi. Moje usta opuścił obrzydliwy jęk.

Nie mogłem sam sobie uwierzyć.

Nie mogłem tego chcieć.

Nie chciałem, byłem tego pewien. 

Moje ciało reagowało wbrew mojej woli.

Poczułem, jak Ivan popycha mnie na plecy. Zanim zdążyłem się zorientować już leżałem na pościeli z nim tuż nade mną. Co chwila odwracałem wzrok od jego twarzy. Chyba wolałbym nie wiedzieć, że na mnie patrzy. Wiedząc, że pochłania każdy skrawek mego ciała, i pewnie rozbiera je oczami z ubrania, czułem się…

Ohydnie.

Dotyk jego palców jak zwykle zostawił ślady niewidzialnej smoły na mojej twarzy. Skóra na moim kolanie, po której przesuwał dłonią, oraz krocze paliła.

Chciało mi się wymiotować. Nagle stałem się bardzo podatny na wszelkie zapachy; czułem woń słoneczników i wódki. Nawet woń własnych wymiotów powoli torujących sobie drogę przez mój układ pokarmowy.

Czułem się tak podle, iż prawie nie zauważyłem kiedy zaczął ściągać ze mnie koszulę.

Natychmiast poderwałem się, panicznie starając zepchnąć z siebie jego oraz jego dłonie, ale był zbyt silny, bym mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Zauważyłem, że im więcej się szamoczę, tym większą frajdę mu ta cała sytuacja sprawia.

Nie mogłem mu na to pozwolić.

Nie dam z siebie zrobić kolejnego pana Ameryki.

Nie pozwolę.

Boże, nie pozwól…

Wrzasnąłem, gdy jedna z jego zimnych dłoni wkradła mi się pod koszulę, lecz uciszył mnie uderzeniem w twarz. Moja głowa z niedowierzaniem spoczęła na boku. Wziąłem parę płytkich, szybkich wdechów. Od uderzenia zakręciło mi się w głowie.

- Wrzaśniesz jeszcze raz, albo wykręcisz podobny numer, a dostaniesz lekcję, której nie zapomnisz – zagroził Ivan przejeżdżając palcem po śladzie na moim policzku.

Przełknąłem łzy.

Nie chciałem płakać.

Jednak na nic moje chęci czy niechęci się nie zdały. Nie miały żadnego znaczenia.

Jedyne, czego nie chciałem, to sprawić mu radości.

Rosja uwielbiał patrzeć, jak ktoś płacze.

Moja głowa, jak została położona po uderzeniu, już tak została. Z drugiej strony było mi to na rękę: przynajmniej nie musiałem na niego patrzeć. Obserwować jak pochłania wzrokiem moje ciało. Jak bezczelnie z nim igra.

Z każdym ruchem jego rąk czułem się bardziej bezwiedny i bezsilny. Moje ręce i nogi w końcu całkowicie przestały się poruszać. Nie słyszałem nic oprócz swojego oddechu.

No i szelestu ubrania.

W pewnym momencie całkowicie odciąłem się od świata.

I słyszałem tylko deszcz.

_kap_

_kap_

Byłem ledwie świadom przenikliwego bólu wwiercającego mi się w ciało i choć opanował moje zmysły, to był to ból, jakby nierealny. Czułem, jak biodra Rosji dotykają moich, lecz dotyk ten również wydawał mi się bardziej jak muśnięcie skrzydeł motyla, niż brutalne pchnięcia.. Poruszał się we mnie, wisząc nad moim bezwiednym ciałem, dysząc w moją szyję, lecz to wszystko działo się tak, jakby się nie działo.

Byłem całkowicie nieobecny do momentu, gdy zauważyłem zegar na szafce przy łóżku.

Od tego momentu odliczałem.

Wszystko skończyło się siedem minut i trzydzieści dziewięć sekund później.

_Tego_ _dnia_ _padało_

A może tylko mi się tak zdawało.

_**I know what it's like to want to die**_

_**How it hurts to smile; how you try to fit in but you can't**_

_**How you hurt yourself on the outside **_

_**To try to kill the thing that's on the inside.**_

- _**NIE**__**MOGĘ**__**TEGO**__**ZMYĆ ! ! !**_

Pod prysznicem krzyczałem.

Wrzeszczałem.

Za każdym razem, gdy wchodziłem pod strumień wody.

Nie mogłem z siebie zmyć jego dotyku.

Ciągle czułem na sobie dłonie, w sobie czułem ciągle to samo uczucie wypełnienia i gorąco.

Nie potrafiłem się ich pozbyć.

Szorowałem ciało do krwi, nie tylko gąbką, ale także postarałem się o pumeks. Moje włosy były jakby zlepione jakąś nieznaną substancją, która do bólu przypominała mi o Rosji. Jakby jego ślina, czy nasienie.

Spod prysznica zawsze wracałem poraniony, z zaczerwienioną skórą. Moi bracia to zauważyli, ale żaden z nic nich nie mówił. Posyłali mi ukradkowe spojrzenia, uciekając wzrokiem ilekroć złapałem ich na patrzeniu.

Rzadko z nimi rozmawiałem.

Rzadko rozmawiałem z kimkolwiek.

Wstawałem rano, wychodziłem na zewnątrz, unikałem wszystkich sprawując codzienne zadania, a dopiero późną nocą kładłem się spać.

Aha. Moją czereśnię trafił podczas tamtej burzy piorun. Ogrodnik powiedział, że niedługo będą ją ścinać.

Tak naprawdę nie zostało mi już nic.

Nawet z duszy zostałem ograbiony.

Snułem się jak duch. Trudno było mnie zauważyć.

Zachowywałem się tak, jak mi kazano, ale nie było we mnie krzty naturalnego życia.

_jak_ _lalka_

Teraz też siedziałem pod prysznicem.

Znowu krzyczałem.

Znowu szarpałem się za włosy i płakałem.

- _**NIE DA SIĘ ! NIE DA !**_

Naprawdę, czasami dziwiłem się, że jeszcze nikt nie przyszedł sprawdzić dlaczego krzyczę, i po co. Pewnie nie chcieli się mieszać. Nie chcieli się ubabrać tym samym co ja.

Oparłem plecy o ścianę prysznica i osunąłem w dół. Szlochając podkuliłem nogi pod brodę i tak siedziałem.

Ciągle czułem na sobie wszystkie rzeczy, które mi zrobił.

To było takie obrzydliwe, że…

Że…

_Chciałem umrzeć._

_Naprawdę chciałem._

Nie mogłem żyć z taką plamą. Było to dla mnie zbyt ciężkie.

Pozwalałem, by gorąca woda otoczyła moje uszy odbierając narząd słuchu.

Wszyscy; cała służba, moi bracia i reszta… wydawali się śmiać ze mnie. Patrzyli na mnie kątem oka, plotkowali o mnie jakby wiedzieli, co się wtedy działo.

Nie mogłem żyć wiedząc, że wszystko wiedzieli.

A wiedzieli.

Czułem to.

Powoli uniosłem głowę.

Mój wzrok padł na podłużny, świecący przedmiot leżący na półeczce pod tryskającą wodą.

_Czyżby…?_

Wyciągnąłem drżącą rękę zaciskając palce na obserwowanej rzeczy. Powoli przyciągnąłem ją do siebie.

_Tak…_

Żyletka.

Przełknąłem ślinę badając ją wzrokiem.

Była… piękna. Lśniąca, chowająca w sobie dziwny rodzaj dumy. Podłużna i niebezpieczna.

Tak jak Ivan.

Z oczu pociekło mi jeszcze parę łez, kiedy o nim pomyślałem.

Zacisnąłem w pięści nożyk i spojrzałem na przegub drugiej dłoni.

Nie zastanawiając się do końca, co robię dotknąłem ostrzem delikatnej skóry.

Lekko przycisnąłem.

_Co ja robię?_

_Co ja robię, do cholery jasnej?_

Z przestrachem w oczach odrzuciłem od siebie żyletkę chowając twarz w kolanach.

_Jak mogę o czymś takim w ogóle myśleć?_

_Bóg dał mi życie, jakim prawem mogę nawet myśleć o odebraniu sobie go?_

Pokręciłem smętnie głową i ponownie zatopiłem się w myślach.

Siedziałem tu już chyba trzydziestą minutę.

_Ale przecież…_

Spojrzałem na lejącą się wodę miedzy moimi nogami, pędzącą ku spłuczce.

_Boga przy mnie nie było, kiedy to się stało…_

Spojrzałem na swoje dłonie.

_i nie ma go przy mnie teraz…_

Spojrzałem za żyletką.

Nie pociągnę długo, wiedziałem to.

Rosja – Ivan - Potwór zniszczył mi życie. Pewnie nieziemsko go to bawiło, patrzeć jak cierpię, jak powoli kurczę się w sobie.

Innych też to bawiło…

…_..śyć_

_Widziałem ich twarze…_

- Mam…

_...dosyć_

_śmieją się…_

- …już...

_nie_ _chcę_

- …dosyć.

_przestań_

- Przestań…

_przestań_

- …zostaw mnie…

_zostaw_

- …n-nie chcę…

Błysnęło ostrze.

_wszędzie czerwień_

_**Built the doll out of wax and stone**_

_**Wax and stone**_

_**Wax and stone**_

_**Build it out of wax and stone**_

_**My Fair Lady**_


End file.
